Teaser
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: Amy can't travel with the Doctor anymore...
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't do this anymore" Amy said as looked at the Doctor who had a grin on his face, "What do you mean?" his grin lessened, "I can't go with you" she said tears in her eyes, his smile gone completely, "I see" he said his expression now somber, he looked at Amy, his hearts shattering...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Let me know by reviewing if you would like me to finish the story, People are reading and not reviewing. I really appreciate those who have favorited my story and been so kind to send me a review. Please review and let me know... Heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly the Doctor would rather face a planet full of Daleks, than be here right now, in front of Amy, and hearing her say she wanted to go home. He knew this day would come, but it had come a lot sooner than he would've liked.

It tore Amy to shreds, standing in front of the man she'd loved for 14 years, and tell him that she is leaving him, but she had to, he had made it clear that he didn't see here the same way she saw him, and Amy knew he wouldn't.

"I've given this a lot of thought, and this is what I've chosen to do" she said, to the magical man standing before her.

"So you're mind is made up?" he asked looking blank

_No! _"Yes" she said crossing her arms to keep herself glued together.

The Tardis hummed in desperation at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Doctor numbly walked to the console and flipped the Temporal Orbit switch, they all left at some point in time, but why did this hurt worse than the ones before? Why could he barely breathe? Or why could he hear his hearts beat in his ears?

He slowly turned back towards Amy and put his hands in his pockets, he had suffered defeat before but this wasn't like that...

"I really wish you would stay" he said so quietly, Amy had wondered if he had said anything at all

Amy felt her stomach knot up at the look on his face a shadow had fallen over his usually smiling face, and a somber expression now graced his features.

_I want to stay, more than anything in the whole world! _Her inner voice screamed, she had to be strong she couldn't let herself be vulnerable, its a trick she had mastered, since that day he left her 14 years ago, she was teased and ridiculed for believing in her imaginary friend, who had a magical box that could travel in time.

"Why should I stay?" she asked putting her hand on her hips

His expression softened, "Because I need someone to travel around with me, and since you weren't do anything particularly interesting looking I thought you'd like to travel with me. I give myself an ear-ache remember?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

Amy took a step towards him, "Yes I remember" she said

_Tell her how you feel!_ He flinched as the TARDIS stormed his thoughts, and his visibly shook his head.

He had questioned himself on whether he should take her home so many times when had put her in danger, but he had always decided against it, because he enjoyed her company thoroughly. Now she was making the decision for him.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind" he said grasping at straws, for the first time he didn't know what to do or what to say. No witty comments came to him. This time he couldn't just laugh it off. This time it was do or die.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Jammy Dodgers for all of you! The ending to the Teaser. Currently brainstorming a funny Who Fic. Too much angst! Heart! **

"Yes there is, I have a question" Amy said as she decided to pull out all the stops, she squared her shoulders, straightened her spine and took a deep breath

The Doctor's expression changed and a smile came to his face, "Whatever it is ask me, my brain is a strawberry..No wait I hate strawberries...gooseberry I like those, my brain is a gooseberry ripe for the picking" he said clasping his hands in front of him anxiously awaiting

"Do you care about me?" she asked

"Ah...there's an easy response...Of course I do...now then..I know the perfect beach that has purple sand and green water" he said as he skipped to the control panel, and went to flip off the Temporal Orbit switch, when Amy's hand stopped him.

Only than had he noticed that Amy had followed him to the console and was looking deeply into his eyes, and the beautiful intoxicating smells that was now making its way up his nasal passages. Before he could stop himself he inhaled deeply.

Amy's soft delicate hand now rested upon the Doctors, searing its imprint.

"Doctor, I don't mean like that I mean...CARE for me" she said blushing a little.

He just blinked in response, not comprehending what she meant by care, humans can be so frustrating some times.

"I mean like a man cares for a woman" she said a little more pointedly hoping the Doctor would understand.

"I'm a Time Lord" he said still not understanding.

Amy placed her other hand on the Doctor's cheek, and very gently pressed her lips to his, to show him what she meant.

The Doctor just stood there in complete and utter shock. He'd often wondered what her lips would feel like and now he knew, they felt like the petals of a flower he'd once saw on Ultop-11, so soft. But to the Doctor's disgust, he was responding to her kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He shouldn't want this, he can't want this

Amy didn't need a spoken response to her question, she felt it in his kiss, The Doctor cared for her and if him pulling her closer was any judge he care for her a lot.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away.

"Amy" he said breathlessly

Amy giggled "Yes...Me..Amy" she pointed to herself and then to the Doctor "You Doctor".

To her surprise he didn't walk away, he just pulled her back to him.

"Mad" _Kiss_ "Impossible" _Kiss _"Amy Pond" he said cupping her cheeks, "Please don't go" he looked at her intensely

"I suppose I could...as long as I don't have to eat any Fish Fingers and Custard" she made a disgusted face.

"Well.." he said with a cheeky smirk.

Fin

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
